


Moments Unrecorded

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: A scene takes place in the Archives that history will never know of.





	Moments Unrecorded

“Keep it _down_.”

Entirely ignoring his brother’s growled words, Hashirama moved his hips faster and moaned loudly again. Tobirama clutched at the older man’s shoulders and bit his lip tightly to keep his own noises at bay as the wall behind him scraped harder against his back.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered, the single word muffled as he dropped his face against Hashirama’s chest.

“Otouto, you feel so good Otouto,” the older man whispered in his ear.

Tobirama shuddered and, even though he knew it was fruitless, tried to spread his legs a little wider. Doing so was made difficult by the beams of living wood spiraled around his lower half, keeping him spread open and unable to move. He suppressed another whine and bit his lip more tightly to stop himself from begging Hashirama to fuck him even harder.

Above them, the upper floors of the Tower were bright with life. Shinobi hurried here and there as they went about their daily business, entirely ignorant that just below their feet the Hokage was somewhere within the bowels of the dusty Archives, pressing himself as deep inside his brother’s hole as he could. All it would take would be one person to hear a curious noise and come investigate, then the entire village would know about the clandestine relationship between the two Senju brothers.

Gasping as his prostate was impacted harshly, Tobirama managed to remove one hand from his lover’s shoulder to instead scrabble at the wood holding his legs immobile. If he could only move just one inch wider! Before he could give himself a splinter another hand caught his wrist and pushed it against the wall next to his head.

“Naughty Otouto,” Hashirama panted. “Are you trying to escape?”

Tobirama shook his head frantically but didn’t answer. Tutting at his silence, his brother thrust in particularly deep, making himself moan loudly. It was a taunt and Tobirama knew it was. Hashirama was well aware of how worried he was about making any noise that could draw attention to themselves. On the other hand, Hashirama also knew how strangely exciting he found it to have sex in semi-public places like this. Were they ever discovered it could be the ruin of them both yet he couldn’t help but draw that much closer to orgasm just at the mere thought of getting caught like this, bound to the wall and gaped open around his own brother’s hard cock.

With quivering thighs, Tobirama strained against his bonds and leaned forward to bite savagely at the older man’s shoulder. “Don’t want to get away,” he growled. “Want you to fuck me like you god damn mean it.”

Grinning wildly, Hashirama actually listened for once. Shuffling his feet to resettle his weight, he increased the speed of his thrusts even more, adding an extra snap to each thrust of his hips. Tobirama thrashed as best he could, slapping his free hand over his own mouth to muffle the scream that tried to escape him. As he might have predicted, Hashirama put no such restraints on himself. The older man groaned freely and let his head drop back, fucking his baby brother just the way he’d been asked to.

Neither one of them lasted much longer. They had been subtly flirting and teasing each other all morning, both ready to go off like fireworks by the time they were able to slip away for a few moments alone. There wasn’t much time left, however, before someone was bound to start questioning their absence. As Tobirama felt himself approaching that beautiful knife’s edge he gave himself over to the sensation without fighting it and clamped down as hard as he could to try and drag his brother down with him. If the sharp cry he received was anything to go on, he didn’t think Hashirama really minded very much.

Tobirama spilled himself between them with a clenched jaw, trying with all his willpower not to scream the whole Tower down. He moaned helplessly when he felt his lover go still, knowing the other was filling his passage and rolling his eyes back with a shiver of pleasure just for the thought of it. While he did enjoy the rare occasion when he was allowed to top, he much preferred to having Hashirama cock stuffing his ass, spreading him open and coating his insides with thick sperm. His hunger for the older man’s essence had embarrassed him at first until Hashirama admitted how much it turned him on.

Letting all the air in his lungs out in one long satisfied sigh, Hashirama bent his head and nuzzled at his little brother until Tobirama looked up, catching his mouth in a languid kiss.

“Such a sweet little Otouto I have,” he purred.

“A-Anija…” Tobirama turned his head away, blushing lightly. As comfortable as he was now admitting all the filthy kinks that he knew his brother would be happy to indulge for him, the one thing that still embarrassed him was open affection. Luckily, his lover thought it was ‘adorable’.

“You were so good for me Otouto,” Hashirama whispered against his lips. “I think you deserve a little reward, yes?”

Instead of answering, Tobirama gasped when he felt the older man grind his hips in a circle, feeling the pull against where they were still connected. He blinked owlishly at the other and made a curiously intrigued face, words escaping him.

“When we get home you can pick any toy you like.” Hashirama grinned, slowly pulling away and retracting the beams of wood keeping the younger man in place.

Tobirama shuddered for both the sensation and the offer. His mind drifted to the wooden box kept under their bed and all the glorious, dirty items contained inside. Any toy he liked was quite the offer – he could keep them up all night with just a few of them. Suddenly he found himself filled with a new vigor for the work awaiting him back in his office. The faster he finished those papers, the faster they could head back home and play.

And people thought he had a good work ethic, he thought, shaking his head. If only they knew what really motivated him.


End file.
